The Keeper's Adventures of Legendary
The Keeper's Adventures of Legendary is the fourth episode of the seven season of the Chronicles of the Keepers. Plot The episode's prologue slide show shows the original myth of Pandora's Box, which was a gift from a devious Zeus as a wedding present, with a warning that it should never be opened. Pandora's curiosity got the better of her, and she peeked inside, releasing all the misfortunes of mankind. That was the myth. In reality, Pandora's Box was a powerful magical artifact used by the evil Prince Aragon to produce armies of powerful monsters. However, when Arthur Pendragon and his half-sister Morgan le Fay stole the box, they left it with an ancient order in another world called the Council of 98, who hid the artifact away. In the early 21st century, archaeologists found the artifact in a ruin at the bottom of the ocean. Unable to pinpoint its origins, they place the artifact in a New York City museum for safe keeping. A wealthy millionaire named Ormond LeFey, knowing the true nature of the box, contacts the magician Merlin, who in turn contact the Alliance of Light. After explaining the mission, Julian agrees to lead a team comprised of Lexington, Leonardo, White Tiger and Raven to retrieve the box. He also places a professional thief named Charles Deckard into the group. The episode opens with Deckard and the group sneaking into the museum, easily bypassing all the security. When Deckard opens the box he has a Signet branded onto his left hand, and the box suddenly releases a huge energy surge that shoots toward the sky. Deckard gains the ability to absorb Animus Energy, which he can use to heal himself. The team escapes the museum to discover that griffins and Dark Legion soldiers have materialized, and are flying through the city attacking people. The group meets up with Twilight Sparkle, Leonardo and his students as they escape the city, fighting creatures along the way. While on the run, a golem forms from the building debris and cars. The golem then crashes through several buildings and disappears. Deckard and the team continue to run to shelter, and eventually finds a door leading to the subways. When they tries to go there, a griffin attacks them, Gilda tries in vain to stop the creature, though Deckard is able to repel the attack with a burst of energy from his Signet, called the Animus Pulse, saving Gilda. From the building, Deckard and the crew makes their way to the subway, where they encounters firedrakes, fire breathing lizards made from living rock, rampaging through the sewers. He fights through them in the subway, and makes his way to the surface. On the surface, he finds out that LeFey has sent his private army, known as the Black Order, against them, as well as Vivian Kane and the other teammates. A black Alicorn soon lowers herself, with Julian relieved in thinking its Princess Luna. However, the creature identifies herself as Nightmare Moon, saying her only duty now is the Alliance of Lights destruction. During the battle, Julian is injured and the others retreat into a building. There, a police officer greets them, but he is killed by a werewolf. Derpy accidentally kills the werewolf, and the crew makes their way into the building, where they are greeted by even more werewolves. They fights his way through them, as well as more firedrakes. Finally, they meet up with Vivian Kane and the rest of the Alliance of Light. When they explain their confrontation with Nightmare Moon, they are contacted by LeFey, who explains to them why he wants them killed and reveals an alliance with Julian and Alice's old foe: Maleficent. While he is talking, an onslaught of Black Order and Dark Legion soldiers attack. Deckard and the Alliance of Light holds them off while Kane calls for help. Eventually, the Council of 98 arrive, and kill the remaining Black Order and Dark Legion soldiers. They are distrusting at first, especially their commander, Lexington White Deer, but eventually agree to help upon seeing the Signet on Deckard's arm. A deal is struck; in exchange for Kane's information on the Black Order's plans and Julians information on the Dark Legion, the Council will help them. Julian also explains that with him injured, Alice will take on leadership. Deckard, Kane, the Alliance and the Council all make it to the surface. There, the golem returns, and sucks up Pandora's Box. Needing Pandora's Box, the Council explains that the golem is held together by a special energy that can be disrupted with an EMP burst. There are three EMP devices. Each has to be powered up, which they are utilizing Twilights magic and Deckards Animus Energy. The three EMP devices release a beam of energy that takes out the golem. Nightmare Moon comes and tries to take the artifact, but Deckard and Alice manage to take it first. The Council then takes Deckard, Kane, the Alliance and the artifact to where the headquarters of the Council is stationed: beneath the Houses of Parliament in London. While the Council is unraveling the mysteries behind Pandora's Box, Vivian tells the Council of the locations of LeFey's secret labs in an abandoned cathedral. Meanwhile, Julian is being treated in the medbay while Alice tries to think of a plan for dealing with LeFay and Maleficent. Ben, believing that Maleficent is too dangerous to be left alive, suggests that they put her and Nightmare Moon down, much to Twilights horror. Alice assigns Brooklyn to take Donatello, Astrid, Snotlout, Karai, Kevin, Mako, Bolin, B.O.B and Link on a Council mission to the cathedral. The whole town is werewolf infested. The helicopter that carries Deckard, Kane, Mako, Bolin and Kevin is knocked down by a flock of griffins. Brooklyn tasks Astrid and Snotlout with clearing the skies. The crash leaves most of the crew dead, and Lexington wounded. Vivian stays behind to look after Lexington, while Deckard and the others are sent to the cathedral. On the way to the cathedral, they meet two new creatures: blood spiders and the alpha werewolf. As they continues to move toward the cathedral, they find out that the Black Order was capturing werewolves, although some members question why. Deckard and the others meet up with a team of Council members, and it turns out that the werewolf infested town is preventing them from getting to the cathedral. After holding off waves after waves of werewolves, Deckard and the others decide to wait for reinforcements that will arrive tomorrow. They find a building where they can safely sleep for the night. The next day, Deckard, the group and the newly arrived reinforcements fight the Black Order soldiers protecting the cathedral. Deckard and Kevin go on ahead, and they encounters a minotaur. They kill the minotaur, several werewolves, and a griffin, and finally makes it into the cathedral. From there, Deckard and the others hold off werewolf attacks and Black Order soldiers, and eventually make their way into a secret room. There, they find a hard drive that contains all of LeFey's plans. They take the hard drive and bring it to the Council headquarters. At the headquarters Deckard and a newly patched up Julian finds out that Maleficent has allied herself with Aku and that she and LeFey have built a machine that could harness Animus Energy and control the creatures. He aims to use it to take over the world. Further searching discovers the Nightmare Moon who had been hunting them was a clone of Princess Luna. The surge of energy could also find its way to Deckard's Signet, and the energy surge could kill him. Suddenly, the power goes out. It turns out that the hard drive also contained a Trojan Horse, which powered off all the power in the facility. All the creatures that they were keeping are released. The hard drive also gave the location of the headquarters away, and Black Order and Dark Legion soldiers land and attack. Deckard, the Alliance and all the Council soldiers get up onto the roof, where they wait for reinforcements from other parts of the world. Suddenly, a Kraken surfaces in the Thames and attacks. Deckard runs away with Rook Shar, and the two end up inside the library of the Houses of Parliament. They kill two minotaurs that attack them, as well as several squads of Black Order soldiers, and get back out. There, Deckard finds a rocket launcher just as the Kraken resurfaces. Firing several rockets down the Kraken's mouth, Deckard succeeds in killing the Kraken. While the Council was distracted, however, the Black Order manages to steal Pandora's Box, and kidnap Vivian Kane and several Alliance members. Deckard, the Council, Julian, Fluttershy, Rook Shar, Donatello, Ben and Jake chase after them back to New York City. In New York City, Deckard, Julian and his friends and the Council launch a full scale attack on the Black Order headquarters. Deckard and Ben kill a griffin, two minotaurs, several werewolves, and an entire army of Black Order soldiers on his way to the roof. Inside the building, they manage to free Vivian, and she goes up the command post to help Deckard. On the roof, Deckard finds the machine while Fluttershy and Rook Shar fight Aku and Julian fights Maleficent. It turns out that Deckard can overload the machine, and destroy it by putting a lot of Animus Energy inside of it. Fighting waves after waves of monsters, Deckard absorbs Animus Energy and he and Ben promptly transfers it to the machine. In the end, the machine overloads, and then explodes, killing Maleficent and Aku. LeFey is hurled out of his control booth by a werewolf, grabbed in midair by a griffin and impaled on the machine, killing him. After the explosion, Vivian is nowhere to be seen. The Council arrives, and assumes that she was vaporized. The Council immediately turns on Deckard and Julian, locking them up, stating that Deckard's Signet and Excalibur contains information that could create a new Pandora's Box, the first one being destroyed when the machine exploded. Later, it turns out that Vivian and some of the others survived and rescued Julian, and Deckard, being a thief, easily escapes. Deckard goes out to set things right, but not in the way everyone expected. Meanwhile, Julian and the others head out to search for the vikings, Po, the five, Team Monster, Jake and Fu, Sabrina and Salem, Casey, April and Twilight and her friends, who disappeared after the explosion. Category:Episodes Category:Season 7